BOOK 5 ALLS WELL THAT ENDS WELL
by Jaycina
Summary: Surmising that the earth is under attack Jack and Daniel bring Kate back to Dexter's lab, once there they are picked up by Thor who takes them to his galaxy where Jack and Daniel go in search of a stricken Asgard ship. In the meantime Thor helps heal an injured Kate only for them to be abducted by a savage alien race. Book 5 concludes the Jack, Daniel, Kate saga.
1. Chapter 1 THE RETURN

**Set around the time of the end of season seven and the invasion of Earth by the system lord Anubis. Some season 7 spoilers.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **THE RETURN**

Kate tensed in her seat as the helicopter bobbed and weaved through the snow swept mountains to the coastline. Then just as Kate was sure she was about to throw up….Jack announced that he'd " _ **spotted the helipad**_ " and was " _ **bringing this baby in to land**_."

Thanks to Jack's excellent piloting skills and not one minute too soon the helicopter touched down safely.

"How crazy was that!" Daniel exclaimed "If I'd have known there was a snowstorm brewing I'd have been a bit reluctant to go up in this thing."

As Jack removed his helmet, Kate noticed he was obviously miffed at Daniel's lack of confidence in him. He huffed as he flicked the few remaining switches and the rotors came to a slow halt.

Daniel opened the sliding door to the howling wind and snow and jumped down hastily, then helping Kate from the helicopter, the three of them made a dash towards a large glass door. Kate's knees had already turned to jelly during the flight but when she heard a loud rattling and looked up to catch sight of the large radio tower swaying too and fro, she stopped dead in her tracks.

A few feet in front of them Jack waved his key fob in front of the sensor and the double doors slid open allowing him to enter. He turned and stood in the open doorway and beckoned them to hurry up inside. "Come on, lets get this door shut before we all freeze to death!" he shouted as he knocked back the fur lined hood on his jacket.

Kate was apprehensive as Daniel ushered her inside and the doors automatically closed behind them.

….

Jack unzipped his large oversized jacket and slipping it off he tossed it to one side. Wrapped in only a flimsy air force blanket Kate shuddered and was about to retrieve the jacket when she was quickly hustled through another set of doors and out of the lobby into the corridor.

"You have to love this place!" he exclaimed directing his enthusiasm towards Kate who was just a little sceptical. "The generator was never turned off so we actually have ' **heating and instant hot water**."

Kate could sense a hint of sarcasm in his slightly exaggerated words and was about to quiz him on _**who**_ had arranged for Teal'c to drop them off at the cabin _**in the fall...**_ when Jack began his guided tour of the facility.

"We won't all be sharing one bedroom either as the facility has **ten rooms all with beds** , _**each with on suite and WC**_."

Kate was about to mention that her cabin had a toilet but she hadn't the strength or the will to argue with Jack while he was being such a pain then… facing the corridor, she gazed trance-like as she remembered when she was first brought to the lab by Caroline Dexter. She was startled by Daniel as he grabbed her arm and yanked her off in the other direction.

"Here to our right we have _**the lounge**_ ," gestured Jack pointing towards the familiar room where Kate had partaken of the deliciously frothy, hot chocolate and inadvertently learned about the Stargate and the existence of tiny grey aliens called the Asgard.

The three of them walked a little further with Kate and Daniel almost falling into Jack as he stopped abruptly before the next set of doors. "My favourite place!" exclaimed Jack smacking his lips. It was of course the kitchen and refectory that, "for some strange reason, they always stocked an over excessive amount of mandolin coffee and out-of–date walnut and chocolate chip cookies," Jack added pursing his lips.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and tilted his head making Kate smile. Daniel was obviously frustrated at having to constantly correct Jack on the pronunciation of his favourite brand of coffee.

Rubbing her arms Kate shuddered again.

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted, "why don't you show Kate the…"

Jack broke him off with a sharp "Ssh! I'm getting there" and raised his hand to Daniel not to say another word.

Daniel suddenly became aware that his jacket was leaving a wet trail and distracted Jack slightly by going over and hanging it on the back of a chair that had been randomly left in the corridor.

As Daniel resumed his position Jack announced that they had arrived at the Infirmary, making Kate feel a sudden pang of guilt as she remembered how Jack had ended up in there.

Walking on Kate noticed the foreboding sign on the next door,

 _ **No Entry**_

 _ **Authorised Personnel Only.**_

….which Jack ignored obviously being authorised.

He swiped the card in the lock and opened the door and peered inside and Kate noticed one of the large metal caskets where Dex had created her countless clones.

The room attracted no further comments only more shivers from Kate as she surveyed the cold eerie stillness of the room.

Jack quickly closed the door and they walked on eventually coming to the end of the corridor and a large pale blue metallic door. Kate could sense Daniels excitement as he took her arm. Jack took out some keys and slowly unlocked the door, then handed them to Kate, who was a just a little dumbfounded.

"I think you might want to keep those somewhere safe!" said Jack smiling gently and wrapping her fingers around them.

Kate was stunned and felt a slight palpitation as Jack let go of her hand and pushed open the door leading her inside.

…

The warm air was the first thing to hit them and then a sickly sweet concoction of smells that was almost intoxicating. Daniel quickly closed the door, sneezing as he did so, while Kate stood gobsmacked at the sight before her.

They were in a large glass domed room which was at least 30ft high and it had a small blue ceiling that Kate had noticed as they approached the lab on her first flight to the island just over 18 months ago.

Kate stood in awe looking at what resembled a rain-forest before her, she could hear the gentle trickling of water, but noticed a complete lack of soil. The sight took her breath away and the only way she could describe it was an hydroponic jungle.

Jack looked over at Daniel with one of his "I knew she'd like it" smirks, to which Daniel acknowledged by giving a true description of the domed garden.

"It's a little more than a just a hydroponic _jungle_!" Daniel exclaimed making Kate look up and prompting him to tell her more.

"The proper name for it is a C.E.L.S.S!" he continued, gradually building up to his usual fast-paced ramble. "It stands for Controlled Ecological Life Support System," he paused to lick his lips then continued. "Russia was the first country to develop the idea during the space race and there are still only a select few scattered around the globe. The idea was to create a self-supporting life-support system for use on space stations and colonies, maybe like on the moon for example, typically through controlled closed ecological systems."

"It's amazing!" Kate gasped as she tried to take it all in.

Daniel beamed. "So does this mean you'll stay?" Daniel asked unable to contain his enthusiasm.

Kate stuttered. "Stay?….I don't understand!"

"What's there to understand? Interrupted Jack "It's all yours to keep... to grow things…that's if you want to," he added, apparently miffed again as Daniel seemed to be getting such a buzz out of Kate's surprise gift.

"We _both_ decided that you'd be the perfect person to leave in charge here."

Kate looked over at Jack who's mischievous smile and penetrating stare made her quiver, but there was something about the whole leaving her in charge business that made her somewhat wary.

"I don't know the first thing about hydroponic gardening, apart from the fact that you don't need soil?" Kate replied turning to Daniel.

"The computer was never turned off, so it's on auto and it's been feeding the garden ever since it was abandoned, that's why it's gone a little crazy. All you have to do is tidy it up a little."

Jack decided Kate needed a little more convincing "Daniel!" he interrupted, coughing "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Somewhere to go?" enquired Daniel not quite getting Jack's initial hint until he caught sight of Jack's gesturing glances directed at the door.

"Oh, Yes! I forgot my books in the helicopter!" replied Daniel pouting as he turned to leave.

Kate suddenly felt flushed as she always did when she was alone with Jack and as he approached her she barely noticed Daniel walk out of the door. Suddenly she remembered the letter that she had found in her boot.


	2. Chapter 2 REVELATIONS

**Chapter 2**

 **Revelations**

As Daniel closed the door behind him he felt a slight hint of resentment, he had grown terribly fond of Kate and although he knew Jack well enough to know that he would never intentionally go out of his way to hurt her, he felt at times that Jack was taking advantage of the fact that Kate was totally besotted with him. It hadn't really helped matters when Daniel had returned to Kate's cabin a little too prematurely not giving Jack and Kate enough time in which to patch up their somewhat strained relationship.

He sighed, a long heavy sigh, before deciding that what he really needed was a good strong cup of coffee.

…..

His head buried in a dusty old book, Daniel had only just taken the last sip from the cup in front of him when Kate came into the refectory. On seeing him there she quickly sidled past him her head bowed down and her face hidden by her mass of red hair. He surmised that in the short time it had taken him to drink his coffee that Jack's attempts at persuasion had been cut short and that something was definitely amiss.

As Kate walked over to the cupboards he sneaked a glance over the top of his glasses adjusting them to take a better look as she picked up a large bread knife that had been left on the kitchen worktop and proceeded to carve into a packet of Daniels favourite biscuits. She seemed distracted and confused and suddenly began shaking and on closer observation Daniel realised she was sobbing, the knife wavering precariously in her hand.

Daniel got up quickly and went over to her cautiously approaching from behind, he removed the knife from her and put it safely on the work top. Then, turning her gently round to face him he attempted to coax her hands away from her face which was flushed and wet with her tears. For several seconds he couldn't help but gaze into her pretty glazed eyes as she stared hopelessly back at him. As he gently wiped away her tears, her moist lips quivering with emotion he found himself inexplicably drawn towards her and he lowered his face to hers and kissed her mouth, ever so gently. What was even more unexpected was Kate's response to his kiss because instead of pulling away from him as he'd expected her to do, she tenderly yielded to his embrace.

Daniels fingers gently grasped her hair as he breathed in her subtle womanly scent and his pulse suddenly raced. He pulled her towards him and kissed her more fervently until suddenly, he felt her hand on his chest… and he found himself reluctantly being pushed away.

He touched her cheek his lips wet with anticipation and he attempted to draw her close again, but Kate pulled away. Daniel realised by her expression that her reaction to his embrace had come as a shock to her.

"I'm sorry!" he apologised just at the very moment Jack happened to stroll nonchalantly into the refectory.

"Sorry for what?" Jack called out as he walked towards them, curiously examining Daniel who gulped nervously.

Kate quickly turned away and attempted to look busy. There was an uncomfortable silence as Jack came around to the kitchen and proceeded to open each and every cupboard, pulling out tins and packets of whatever he thought might be edible. He turned to Daniel and looked him straight in the eyes. "So! What did I miss?"

"You and Daniel! You're leaving me again aren't you?" Kate asked in an emotionally filled voice.

Daniel and Jack both looked stunned.

"What gave you that idea? No-ones going anywhere!" Jack answered sharply. "It's almost 10 below out there."

Jack knelt down, half his body disappeared inside a cupboard, then popping out again and raising his head he addressed Kate. "This hasn't got anything to do with that envelope you showed me?"he asked.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and picked up a tin of corned beef examining the label for a sell by date. "What envelope?"

Kate took the envelope from her pocket and showed it to Daniel. Daniel tilted his head and gazed at Kate enquiringly.

"I found it in my boot this morning, while we were getting ready to board the helicopter." She spoke softly, glancing over at Jack who was still half submerged inside a cupboard. "I asked Jack if he knew anything about it, he denied writing it but..."

Jack popped out making the two shrink back against the cupboards. "Tell me… why write you a letter when I'm right here?" he was obviously frustrated as he thrust several packs of walnut chip cookies onto the worktop.

Daniel examined the envelope. "Well, it is stamped Colorado Springs and it definitely looks like your handwriting!" he exclaimed.

Kate stepped backwards as Jack got up angrily. "So just open the darn thing." He said and was just about to reach out and take it from her when something caught Kate's eye and she jumped back with a scream.

Half a dozen large cockroaches had crawled out the sink and were crawling along the worktop. As quick as lightening, Jack grabbed a rolling pin from the open drawer and as Daniel watched open mouthed, he wacked the cockroaches hard causing blood, guts and decapitated body parts splatter in all directions and especially over Kate.

Kate screamed and made a beeline for the door and Daniel turned to Jack in utter disgust. Jack was totally unrepentant taking several packets of cookies away with him, leaving Daniel to scrape up their remains.

….

Kate dashed along the corridor to the first dormitory and dropped the letter on the bed as she headed straight for the shower. She hopped to avoid pieces of bug flesh as she undressed and deposited her clothes in a large plastic laundry bag at the back of the door. Then, turning on the shower she climbed inside allowing the warm blast of water to rinse away all the nasty bug bits from her face, her neck and her hair.

She opened her eyes with a start as she found herself thinking back to Daniel's kiss and quickly blinking the water from her eyes and as if trying to remove the thoughts along with the bugs she grabbed a bar of soap and zealously scrubbed herself down.

Turning off the shower, she put on a white towelling robe and stepped out and headed for the bedroom. As she entered she gasped in surprise at Daniel, who was sat on the bed.

Daniel raised his head and looked her up and down making her feel slightly nervous.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry I realised you were in the shower and decided to move my things."

Kate followed his gaze and realised there were bits and pieces of Daniel's belongings scattered around the room. In her dilemma she had just gone straight for the first unlocked door and into the shower without checking if the room was already taken.

"Oh, it's my fault, I didn't realise, I'll just leave!" she exclaimed totally exasperated with herself at this point.

Daniel got up from the bed and walked towards her and taking another towel from the locker he gently dabbed the water that was trickling from Kate's hair onto her shoulders.

"Please...don't," she panted and stepped back.

Daniel was quick to respond and handed her the towel saving her any more embarrassment. "I'll leave you to get dressed then," he added in a slightly dejected tone before turning to walk away.

Kate took a deep breath and quivered, just then she noticed the letter that Daniel had opened and that he had tossed back onto the bed and wondered why he hadn't mentioned it.

Kate picked up the letter from the bed and read it aloud. Daniel had stopped in the doorway waiting for her to finish.

 **Dear Kate,**

 **I did something really stupid,** **things are going to get really weird** **and I don't have much time...**

 **I just wanted you to know that** **I'm glad that you weren't in the cargo hold when i pressed the button**

 **and I wish I could be there with you, instead of here at home..** **slowly going crazy.**

Kate's voice started to break and she raised her head and emotionally read the rest of the note.

 **I really miss you.**

 **Love** **Jack**


	3. Chapter 3 EXPLANATIONS

**Chapter 3**

 **Explanations**

 **(contains season 7 spoilers).**

She looked up at Daniel barely able to read Jack's name as she felt a tightening in her throat. Kate remembered how she had left the cargo hold on the Tel'tak and gone into the store room where the replica Jack was morphing through his final phase. She'd covered him in the blanket and grabbed him tightly has he writhed and groaned in agony and held on to him until both exhausted, they had drifted off to sleep. She was awoken by Teal'c and being alone in the room she had presumed that the replica Jack had met the same demise as the rest of them. Kate's eyes widened at the realisation that for the past three and a half months she had been living a lie and that the man she thought was Jack O'Neill was in fact the replica she had rescued back on the Tok'ra ship.

"W-we thought you knew!" stammered Daniel uncomfortably.

Kate felt faint and lunged forward, Daniel came back into the room and caught her and set her down on the bed. Kate put her head in her hands and looked up at Daniel. "Where's the real Jack, what did he do?" asked Kate.

"We have no idea!" continued Daniel. "We just presumed something crazy was going on after that meteor shower a week or so ago. We knew it wasn't a meteor shower right from the first shooting star," added Daniel. "In fact we were certain it must have been a battle raging…. way above the Earth's atmosphere."

Kate was shocked but not entirely surprised as Daniel's pace quickened and she listened on.

"We knew that the Goa'uld Anubis was gaining in strength and had managed to defeat a large number of remaining system lords. We also knew that he was amassing a giant army of super soldiers and it was only a matter of time before he brought his army here to try and conquer Earth." Daniel paused to take a breath.

"However, because everything had died, the batteries on the phones, our walkie talkies we could only surmise that it was Anubis that night and that he had failed…failed because had he succeeded we wouldn't be sitting here right now? So something else must be going on, something big we don't know about." Added Daniel.

Kate pondered on how much bigger it needed to be…we were talking about the end of life on earth. How could she have been so naive as to think that Jack had dropped everything amidst all this just to spend time with someone as insignificant in his life as her.

Daniel continued at an even quicker pace. "We were too curious to just leave it at that so we needed to get to some kind of radio station to find out what was happening. Jack suddenly remembered this lab and the radio tower." Daniel bowed his head guiltily. "We knew you'd be worried if we told you the truth and we didn't know what to expect on the journey here, especially as the weather was turning pretty cold, so we decided to leave you behind for a while. We made a promise that as soon as we found the lab that we'd come and get you…..which we did and here we are." "We've been trying to get a fix on the radio every opportunity we've had since we got here, in-fact I think Jack's in the radio tower now as we speak."

Daniel realised it was a lot for Kate to take in and apologised again, his blue eyes genuinely pleading. "I'm really sorry… for everything!"

…

Back at the SGC ' _ **the real'**_ Dr Daniel Jackson had just left Dr. Weir who had informed him that talks on the treaty had failed yet again.

Dr. Jackson pressed the button on the elevator keypad and cursed. "Egotistical ***** politicians," he said to himself. "You would have thought that now these governments had been made aware of the Stargate programme and the ongoing threat to Earth, that it would have made them a lot more eager to co-operate with one another." He huffed as the elevator came to a halt and the door opened allowing him to retreat once again to his quarters.

It was because they couldn't come to an agreement that there was still no gate travel, at least not for the moment, and being stuck at the base helping Dr Weir become more familiar with their number one enemy while Jack was frozen in Antarctica was not a situation he relished.

He sighed as he threw himself into his chair and leaning back he thought of Sam and Teal'c on their way to the Othala Galaxy. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice as Walter appeared at his door.

Walter tapped on the door, startling him and making him sit bolt upright. Daniel noticed he had a confused expression on his face and seemed a little lost for words.

"Yes Walter, what can I do for you?" he asked tilting his head inquisitively.

Walter screwed up his face "I'm not quite sure how to say this, that is…. without you thinking that… …."Walter paused uncomfortably leaving Dr. Jackson to pick his thoughts.

"That… you might be crazy?" he surmised.

"I guess so" added Walter.

"We've all been there!" he quipped. "What is it?"

"Well…. I picked up part of a radio message…from Scotland of all places." Walter replied. "The person asked specifically for you!"

Dr. Jackson raised his eyebrows "The person asked for me?"

"He didn't leave a name…. just said **tell Daniel to get back to me.** If I didn't know better I'd have sworn it was Colonel O'Neill!" Walter exclaimed, looking as if he'd just spoken to a ghost.

Dr. Jackson stood up, walked around to Walter and patted him on the shoulder and reassured him that there must be a logical explanation for what he'd heard.

"It's to be expected, we're all rooting for Jack," he said as they made their way to the radio room. He surmised that the message could only have come from one place in Scotland and that was Caroline Dexter's old lab. As Walter set the radio frequency to that of the original signal Daniel asked him to leave. Once the door had closed behind him, Dr. Jackson bent down to the microphone. "Hello, this is Dr Daniel Jackson is anyone there?" he asked as the radio crackled to life.

A familiar voice came back at him "Daniel, thank god we've got you at last," making him jump back in shock as even though the reception was pretty bad it was unmistakably Jack's voice.

There seemed to be an interruption in the transmission and he fiddled with the buttons trying to get a better signal wondering if he had gone totally insane. "Hello! Who is this?" he repeated.

Dr. Jackson was even more surprised when the reply that came back was his own voice.

"Is it ok to talk?" Dr. Jackson realised immediately that it he was speaking to one of his clones.

He glanced back at the closed door. "Yes its ok, what the hell's going on, I was sure I just heard Jack's voice!"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" replied his clone. "I figured you might require some help but first…what the hell's been going on?"

…

Entering the radio tower unnoticed, Kate had picked up quite a lot of the conversation before _**'Jack'**_ and _**'Daniel'**_ even became aware that she was in the room. Someone at the base had died on active duty, someone who had been very close to them. Kate listened and watched as their expressions turned from exaltation to sadness.

Daniel screwed up his face as he signed off with the words "Remember to keep us posted. Take care back there!" Then he turned off the receiver and looked over at Kate, his blue eyes circled in pink and a look of hurt etched deep into his perfect features.

Kate had worked up somewhat of a temper as she trudged over to the snowbound radio tower ready to confront Jack, but the sight of him solemnly perched on a stool with his head in his hands made her change her mind and she turned to leave.

"Kate, we have news!" Daniel called out, "…about the real Colonel O'Neill!"

Kate turned back to face them and caught Jack's broody stare.

Daniel coughed before beginning. "On SG-1's latest mission to retrieve data from an ancient repository, Colonel Jack O'Neill (the real Jack that is)" put his head in the darn thing and effectively got his brain fried…again."

Kate was shocked and just a little concerned as to what Daniel meant by got _his brain fried_ but it was obvious there was more bad news to come.

Daniel brought Kate up to date, "to cut a long story short, Jack and the team returned to Earth just as Anubis was mounting his attack. The team used a device they brought back with them to power up an ancient weapon. Colonel O'Neill used the ancient knowledge to operate the weapon and defeated Anubis fleet.


	4. Chapter 4 CONSEQUENCES

**Chapter Four**

 **Consequences** _ **.**_

"So, the meteor shower…. what you both suspected, it really happened!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes!" Daniel replied with a wry smile.

"The ancient weapon was here on earth the whole time!" exclaimed Kate somewhat in awe.

"She's quick, I'll give her that" Jack interrupted.

"Yes!" Daniel replied ignoring Jack's last comment "the ancient knowledge in Colonel O'Neill's brain had led them right back to an ancient outpost in the frozen wastes of Antarctica.

Just then Jack interrupted "Daniel, I don't mean to be condescending but should you really be telling Kate all this stuff, isn't it supposed to be classified?"

"We're not exactly Stargate personnel ourselves!" Daniel quipped. "I'm sure if General Hammond and those above him were aware of our existence we'd be considered just as much a threat to security as Kate here."

"So, what happened to …..Jack? Kate bowed her head as she asked the question. It was hard to talk about the ' _other'_ Jack, when another Jack was standing right in-front of her. There was another long silence as neither of them wished to answer.

It was Daniel who finally broke the silence once again. "Colonel O'Neill was left in a pretty bad state." Daniel seemed reluctant to carry on as Kate took a deep breath, "so the team decided the only way he would survive was if they left him frozen in Antarctica."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No!" she cried out shocked. "They wouldn't do that, they would never leave him behind."

Jack got up and approached Kate making her step back and almost trip over a stool. He grabbed Kate's arm in an effort to steady her before adding to Daniel's story. "Jack's body is in stasis, everyone's just hoping Teal'c and Carter can reach the Asgard in time so they can remove the data and revive him before it's too late."

Jack could only stare open-mouthed and dumbstruck as Kate dragged herself away from him and fled the radio tower.

…..

Jack and Daniel spent most of the next few days in the cloning lab trying to contact the Asgard using the long range communications device that Thor had left behind. At the end of another depressing day Jack wearily made his way to his quarters, he thought about Kate and how she could be so passionate about his counterpart, yet despise _**him**_ just as easily. As far as he was concerned he _**was**_ Jack O'Neill in every sense of the word and no-one could convince him otherwise. In-fact the more he thought about it the more his headache got worse until suddenly he realised he had walked too far and was standing at the end of the corridor.

He removed his keys from his pocket and played with them for several seconds wondering whether he should go try to talk to Kate, but decided that in his present state he would be far from tolerable and would probably end up making things a hundred times worse. He stepped back several paces to the double room he had chosen for himself and pensively placing the key in the lock, he let him self in.

…..

Kate was working in the hydroponic garden where she had spent most of the past few days. She had just climbed an extremely tall step ladder and was fighting her way through a mass of creeping vines when Daniel entered.

"Kate!" he awaited an answer but Kate was much too preoccupied trying to keep her footing to respond.

"I just came to let you know that Jack and I have retired for the night." And with a quick "Nite!" he left the dome.

Kate tried to turn around and call him back but as she took a step back on the ladder her foot caught in one of the twisted vines. She reached out to grab hold of a branch but it snapped making her loose her balance. Reaching out desperately she tried to regain her balance but could see herself falling as if in slow motion with each grasp of greenery coming away in her hands, until with a loud CRACK and THUD, she hit the cold hard floor.

She lay motionless for several seconds winded and in shock, too terrified to move as her head buzzed from the impact. She called out Jack's name but only a whisper of a breath left her lips. As she tried to move she was struck by a sharp pain that made her cry out but no-one was around to hear her. She laid there for several minutes her head throbbing and her heart beating furiously as she tried not to panic. Suddenly she was blinded by a strong white light just before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

….

Thor was above Earth's atmosphere, going over the _"Daniel Jackson's"_ systems before returning to his own galaxy. He had just beamed down the four members of SG-1 all safe and well and had decided to investigate the calls that had been emanating from his old transmitter up in the Scottish highlands.

Unable to get a reply he decided to beam the three life signs from the lab directly on board his ship.

Jack had just nodded off and wasn't too happy about suddenly waking up on a cold, hard, metal floor whereas, Daniel likewise had just gotten in the shower and tried to cover himself up as he stood shivering and dripping with water and of course, Kate lay unconscious on the floor.

Jack was so taken aback by Daniel suddenly appearing wet and naked before him that he hadn't noticed Kate lying unconscious by his side. Daniel on the other hand was quick to spot that something was wrong and dashed to her aide.

Bending down beside her he called out her name and was about to touch her when Thor intervened "It would unwise to move her at this point, I believe I should beam her directly to what you would refer to as our sick bay."

Daniel grimaced and glanced at Jack, who raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "This was really no time for humour." Jack thought.

Thor seemed shocked and surprised at seeing Jack. "O'Neill!" he exclaimed blinking several times before continuing.

In a flash of light Kate was gone and Jack and Daniel found themselves alone on what was apparently the bridge of an Asgard ship.

Jack and Daniel waited tentatively for Thor to return.

"Why did you have to be in the shower?" asked Jack angrily.

"What is your problem!" replied Daniel looking around for something to wear and wondering why Jack was so angry.

The conversation was interrupted by another flash of light and Thor's return. "As my initial scans detected, your female companion has several fractures and is bleeding internally." the tiny Asgard stated.

Jack looked shocked "You can fix her right?" he enquired with concern etched on his face.

"As you are aware we have studied humans in great depth." replied Thor.

"I have no doubt!" interrupted Jack impatiently "So…. is that a yes?"

"I will administer treatment" replied Thor "but the healing process may take some time. In the meantime, you may be of assistance, _unless" he paused again…_

" _Unless?" interrupted Jack._

"Unless you prefer I return you directly to Stargate Command."

Jack realised the little guy was on to them and remained hesitant as Thor examined the pair closely before speaking again

"It has been less than an hour since I returned SG-1 and O'Neill back to your base at Cheyenne mountain…."

Daniel almost jumped onto the control console. "Is Colonel O'Neill alright? When you say you returned him, does that mean he's out of stasis?

The Asgard remained fixated with Jack.

"There were safeguards in your DNA to prevent any cloning, but yet it would be impossible for you to be here, unless you have acquired some cloning technology of your own?" Thor replied.

"He wasn't exactly cloned," answered Daniel "so... how is Colonel O'Neill, did you un-fry his brain?" he added getting quite agitated at the attention Jack seemed to be getting from Thor and his own questions not being answered.

"I was replicated!" added Jack to which the Asgard shrank back and blinked several times causing the pair to quickly explain.

"What Jack means is, he was replicated by a method OTHER than cloning."

Jack looked over at Daniel examining him from head to foot before adding "That's what I just said."

Thor caught the pair before they could start one of their annoying banters.

"There can be no doubt that you have all the attributes of the original Jack O'Neill….. although the cloning process is in no doubt far superior." He said turning to Daniel.

The Asgard bowed his head making Daniel more than self conscious at this point.

"Thank you! Jack exclaimed. "So…. what happened to the _**other**_ O'Neill?

"O'Neill is alive and well!" replied Thor, much to Daniels relief.

"I'm really glad we got that out of the way. "Jack replied sarcastically. "Now! What is it you need from us?"


	5. Chapter 5 COLABORATIONS

**Chapter 5**

 **Collaborations**

Thor explained that in one of their recent battles to destroy the replicators, one of their vessels crash landed on a planet inhabited by humans, maybe slightly less advanced than they are on Earth and under the Asgard's protection. The ships signal was lost soon after it crashed but it confirmed that there were survivors and he needed their help to discover the whereabouts of the vessel and its crew so they can be retrieved before they are detected.

"Ahhhh, Roswell all over again!" exclaimed Jack getting a mental picture of the situation.

"Indeed!" replied Thor. "The co-ordinates are in place and we are about to enter hyperspace, I suggest you both get some sleep while I attend to your injured companion."

Jack was about to speak when Daniel took the words right of his mouth. "Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked.

"Your presence will only be a hindrance" added the Asgard bowing his head.

"You're probably right, Ok then, sleep it is!" Jack replied, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night, no matter how much he tried.

…..

Once in the Othala galaxy, Thor allowed Jack and Daniel to remain asleep for several hours before beaming them down to the planet surface and to the last known source of the stricken vessels signal.

The two of them were quite relieved when they were beamed close to a farmhouse surrounded by several outbuildings, where they conveniently borrowed some clothes from a nearby washing line before deciding to blend in with the locals.

Drawn by what smelled like sizzling bacon and sausages they came across a small tavern with a VERY friendly landlady, who fed them a hearty breakfast and took quite a shining to Daniel, which helped considerably when it came to paying the bill. After several hours of finding nothing of relevance they proceeded to the next village.

The surveillance of the district continued and Jack reported back to the "Daniel Jackson" every evening as they settled down for the night, but after several days of searching and still no clues, they wondered whether the ship had crashed there at all.

On the third day, Jack became concerned when Thor didn't reply to his hails and as he stared up at the night sky from the barn they had decided to settle in for the night he thought of Kate and wondered how she was.

…

On board the Asgard ship Kate blinked and slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea she had been out cold for the past three days but breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she realised she could feel movement in her finger and toes. She took a deeper breath and wretched at the smell of rot and decay then shuffling around in the dark she wondered why she was on a cold metal floor. As she became accustomed to the dark she realised she was inside a large metal cage inside an even larger metal clad room. She ached as she tried to move but managed to stand and wobbled over to the bars which she grabbed hold of and shook, making the cage rattle.

"It would be wise not to attract their attention" the Asgard by her side added softly

Kate looked down, she jumped slightly as he was somewhat of an alarming sight crouched in the darkness. She looked closer and saw that the alien creature was badly bruised and had several scratches and grazes on his body. "What happened to me, where are we?"

The Asgard spoke in a soft voice "What is your last recollection?" he asked.

Kate told him what she remembered "I was in the domed garden, I was up a ladder pulling down some vines, I turned and lost my footing and I was on the floor and this bright light… Kate paused "Oh Jesus," she cried.

"You are quite alive I assure you, although I cannot guarantee for how long," answered the Asgard. "I beamed you aboard my vessel 'the Daniel Jackson' you have been unconscious for three days while I operated on the injuries you sustained from the fall."

Kate interrupted him, "Daniel, Jack were they also beamed on board your spaceship?"

The Asgard continued "Yes, they are on the planet surface to which we are orbiting and they are now probably wondering why we are not answering their communications.

It was during their last transmission that there seemed to be a "glitch" as O'Neill had referred to it in my vessels systems and unbeknown to me my vessel was boarded by these creatures who have perpetrated the ship and are locked on to it with their own vessel.

"Creatures?" Kate turned from the Asgard and looked around the dank space for signs of the creatures.

"It seems they were interested only in commandeering my vessel and not as much in us, that is until they are hungry. Fortunately, your AROMA was abhorrent to them and they forced me to drag you here perhaps it was the antiseptic I used in the operation."

She realised how difficult it must have been for the Asgard to have carried her no matter how far. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"If that's the case we need to get out of here before they come back. I'm not going to hang around, waiting to be served up on some creatures plate." said Kate as she took his hand gently and pulled him to his feet. "I suppose I have _**you**_ and _**my odour**_ to thank for my still being alive."

"You remind me of General O'Neill." the Asgard replied unexpectedly.

Kate could hardly believe what she was hearing. " _ **General'**_ _Jack_ O'Neill?" Kate asked with nervous with anticipation. "I guess he must have rubbed off on me pretty badly."

"He has succeeded where many have failed and he will no doubt continue to do so in his new role." Kate was relieved as the Asgard revealed how he had brought Jack out of stasis and returned him to earth whereupon he had been offered the post of Brigadier General but getting out of their present situation was much more of a priority.

…..

The bars of the cage were much too close together for even the Asgard to squeeze through. Kate shook the bars again "This is useless!" she cried.

Kate had already determined as there were no key holes and that the locks must be activated from elsewhere. She lifted the Asgard onto her shoulders and steadied him as he reached up but even with arms outstretched he still had several inches to go.

Suddenly the floor quaked and there was a grinding noise, as if a large door had opened.

Kate held her breath at the sound of heavy footsteps trudging towards them and she stood terrified and frozen in fear. She quickly flipped the Asgard down beside her and stepped back. Several warrior type man-beasts, at least 8 ft tall, with shoulders to match their frame and very hairy, approached the cage. The creatures growled as they stared into the cage, snarling like dogs they barred their sharp, pointed, yellow teeth. Kate's chest heaved as she gently shielded the Asgard and waited as the beast-like warriors communicated more in grunts and growls than any language she recognised.

Kate nudged the Asgard behind her and stepped slowly forward. Her hunch proved right, the stench of the antiseptic still lingering on her body made the creatures suddenly recoil, grunting and growling in disgust, they left the cage.

There was a clatter of metal as the doors slid open and Kate and the Asgard held their breaths to listen as the creatures departed.

Kate sighed and shaking violently she took the Asgard by the hand "There's nothing else for it, I'm going to have to throw you, how are you at bouncing? " she whispered.

The Asgard looked at her quite dismayed but realising he had no other choice he gracefully complied as she removed the coat she had found herself dressed in and wrapped it around him. Securing it tightly around his head she positioned herself back from the bars.

Composing herself as much as she could she began to swing the Asgard back and forth in order to get the momentum she needed and with one great heave she launched him over the bars. She ran to the edge of the cage and watched with anticipation as the bundle rolled and stopped several yards away.

At first she was afraid she may have injured the tiny alien but then the bundle began to move and the Asgard wriggled free. Limping slightly he went over to the door which opened automatically and led into a long corridor. The Asgard found the controls that opened the cage door and Kate joined him in the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6 BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 6

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Kate put her hand over her mouth and was grateful she had not eaten for several days as she gagged at the smell of rotting flesh and blood of several mutilated body parts flung into a corner.

Quietly they continued up the dark corridor until several minutes later they came to a dead end. Kate looked around feeling at the walls for some hidden entrance. "I don't believe this," she exclaimed downheartedly "there's no way out!"

Suddenly a faint glow began to emanate from the corner of the room. As the Asgard approached the object it became clear it was some sort of portal between ships. "This is how they boarded my ship," the Asgard said in a quiet voice. "The portal may be our only means of escape therefore we must act quickly before we are detected."

Kate looked shocked. "But we can't just go through like that. We don't know what's on the other side. The Asgard stepped through and Kate sighed "I don't like this" she whimpered. "I don't like it one bit."

As Kate gingerly stepped forward she was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Kate kicked and screamed as the creature holding her stepped through the portal with her.

On board the Asgard ship Kate looked around frantically for Thor but he was no where in sight.

She screamed and kicked as the creature, half man half beast pulled her along the floor and unable to hamper him she bit hard into his hand. She felt the force of his blow as he hit her almost knocking her senseless and she only just managed to cling onto him as a door opened and they entered what must have been the bridge of the Asgard ship.

Kate was thrown to the floor as the beast made his demands to the frightened Asgard who had mounted his control console.

Kate winced as she hit the deck but was astonished to find that she could understand the creature. Obviously there was some sort of translating device incorporated onto the Asgard ship.

The creature spoke in a low growl "Two of our ships have been destroyed by your vessel on the planet surface." Thor tilted his head and blinked in recognition of their achievement. "But you will not stop us from using this planet to get what we need." Kate suddenly felt the beasts large heavy foot on her body preventing her from moving.

"Surrender this ship or this human dies." Kate felt the beast's foot press hard on her back and she cried out.

"As you wish!" Thor replied to Kate's dismay and she struggled to free herself.

Thor had managed to contact the other Asgard vessel and requested that their crew be beamed on-board the Daniel Jackson. They complied and he beamed the Asgard onto his bridge a few feet away from where the creature was holding Kate.

Suddenly the beast took his foot away from Kate and lifted her in the air like a ragdoll and he slammed her down on the console. Kate yelped more from the shock than from the pain.

The beast then tightened his grip around her neck holding her securely as he demanded more. "Now…show me how to use your transportation device, or I will show you what we do to the puny females of this world." Before Thor could acknowledge the creature lifted his arm and swiped down at Kate his talons lashing at her delicate skin leaving several deep gashes.

Kate screamed as he lowered his head and licked the blood dripping from her throat.

"Ok! Back away!" Kate almost fainted as she recognised Jack's voice.

"Let her go NOW!" Jack shouted. Kate felt the beast tighten his grip and she struggled desperately making Jack trigger a barrage of bullets into his head. Releasing her the beast fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7 ALLS WELL THAT ENDS WELL

Jack ran over to Kate and taking off his jacket he wrapped it around her shoulders while he helped her off the console and back onto her feet. Kate trembled as Jack stood and gazed at her awkwardly until daring to reach out he wiped a tear from her cheek. Kate immediately threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. "Don't you ever leave me again" she cried and squeezed him so tight that he found it hard to breath.

Daniel beamed and came over and gave Kate a big hug and expressed his relief that she was alive and looking well despite all she had been through.

Thor quickly dispatched the other ship and all three watched from the large window as he sent a beam of light towards it causing the ship to explode into a trillion tiny pieces. Thor beamed the remaining Asgard back on board the other ship and thanked Jack and Daniel for their excellent detective work.

Kate was curious as to how the pair had managed to get back on board the ship. Jack was famished and suggested that they have lunch down on the planet surface and he would tell her all about it.

...

During the meal Jack and Daniel told Kate about how they had stumbled upon the stricken Asgard ship. Apparently the Asgard on board it were aware that the Daniel Jackson had come to rescue them but had to remain cloaked and in radio silence while they sussed out several unknown craft in orbit around the planet.

When they realised the Daniel Jackson had been boarded and Thor was not on board they tracked him to one of three alien craft and unable to use the transport beam they disabled their cloaking device and beamed on board one of the crafts to negotiate his return. Jack and Daniel stumbled upon the Asgard just as the ship de-cloaked.

Finding that the aliens were unfriendly and were preparing to scavenge the planet's inhabitants for food, the Asgard beamed back to their own ship and attacked the remaining two craft and destroying them.

Informed about what had happened to Thor and Kate, Jack and Daniel frantically tried to help the Asgard fix the transporter device but it was difficult without the right technology. They were relieved when Thor suddenly greeted them from back on board his ship.

Thor had cleverly detected two humans and suspecting they were none other than Jack and Daniel he beamed them into the corridor of the "Daniel Jackson", while he beamed the rest of the Asgard onto the bridge, thus giving Jack the opportunity to rescue them.

Kate looked over at Jack in awe, she remembered what Dex had said about the real Jack and that fighting the bad guys was what he did and she was overwhelmed and a little sad that she had thought of him as simply a copy of the real person.

...

Once both ships were ready they returned to the Asgard's new home planet where Thor gave the trio a tour of his new home. He couldn't thank them enough for their help and assured them that they would always be welcome and even offered them permanent residence there.

Although the planet was pleasant enough it all seemed too METALIC to Jack and all three missed home so beaming them back to the Daniel Jackson Thor set the coordinates and the ship entered hyperspace destined for the Milky Way…. and home.

Being quite a long trip back to the Milky Way galaxy Jack and Daniel were planning their next great adventure when Kate quietly slipped away.

Kate found the Asgard on the bridge of his ship. As she approached him the Asgard stepped down from the console to greet her.

Bending down she put her arms around the tiny creature and gave him a tender hug. "I just wanted to say goodbye as we seem to have had quite an adventure together and I'm really going to miss you!" Kate bit her lip as she hugged the Asgard again.

The Asgard blinked. "I will always consider you a friend," he said making Kate's eyes fill with tears.

Kate sat down beside him. "I'm sorry," she snivelled and wiped away a tear. "I've been so emotional lately…. I just can't seem to stop crying. Maybe I'm just homesick."

"Or maybe it is due to an increased amount of hormones." The Asgard said.

Kate stared at him for a moment wondering what he meant. "I did a further scan when you were on our home world, I wanted to make sure that the embryo was not affected by your trauma." Kate threw her head back as tears streamed down her face.

"I presumed you would be pleased." Thor said somewhat surprised at Kate's reaction.

Kate turned to him her eyes glazed. "What should I do …? Do I stay with Jack or do I find a way to tell GENERAL JACK O'NEILL that I'm expecting his child?"

Thor tried to console Kate. "I would suggest you do both." Thor answered to her surprise.

This Jack and Daniel need not remain anonymous to Stargate command now that O' Neill is General and it will be difficult for me not to bring them up in conversation with the General for their valour. Nor will it be difficult to not mention how you saved my life.

"You are almost home!" exclaimed the Asgard in a saddened tone. "It is time for me to say goodbye."

Thor summoned Jack and Daniel onto the bridge where they said farewell.

Resuming her place beside them a beam of light surrounded them and they were once again on solid ground back at the Scottish lab.

Alongside of them was the stock pile of food they had accumulated from the planet.

"Oh no, I just realised something!" cried Daniel.

"What!" Jack exclaimed thinking it was some sort of emergency.

"We forgot coffee….." replied Daniel. Kate and Jack burst into rapturous laughter to which Daniel couldn't help but join in.

Kate linked arms with them both at either side and they stood for a while and looked up at the sky.

She realised how lucky she was to be part of a team so awesome that there adventures would never end.

...


End file.
